


Out of Bad Comes Good

by IAmWorriedAboutDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmWorriedAboutDean/pseuds/IAmWorriedAboutDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is on the way to the hospital after Sam and Jess's baby is born and ends up causing Cas to crash his bike. Cas is understandably disgruntled at first but Dean soon grows on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Bad Comes Good

Why is it so hard for these fucking cars to move over? Cas thought as he sped down the county highway that was his unofficial bike trail to and from work. It's not like they didn't see him or that there wasn't plenty of space on the other side of the road if they would just cross over into the other fucking lane for two seconds as they passed him so that he didn't feel like he was getting run off the road every time a car passed.   
Cas had left work slightly late, 6:30 instead of his usual 5 o'clock, to try to miss the traffic this week while his car was in the shop and he had to bike to work. Monday he had thought that he might start biking to work permanently even when he did get his car back. It was a nice 10 mile ride there and back, nice to get exercise in the morning and of course, good for the environment. That was on Monday of course, and now it was Thursday and he'd officially declared biking to work mortally dangerous. You would think that a simple county highway wouldn't have that much traffic, and it wasn't like the road was some sort of parking lot traffic jam or something, but sometimes Cas thought that people were purposefully trying to hit him, or at least scare him, even if it was only 5 or 6 cars.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
"It's a girl," Sammy was crying.

Dean had tears in his eyes as well but he had to concentrate on driving. "A girl," Dean repeated. "How's Jess doing?" 

"Great," Sam said, still choking up a little. "Great, good, happy." 

"Alright, well tell her I'll be there in a second. I'm driving as fast as I can." 

"Don't kill yourself, Dean. We're still going to be here." 

"Shut up, Sammy, I want to see my niece." 

"Okay Dean, see you soon." 

"Yup, see you in a second." Dean put his phone down and pulled out onto County D Highway. 

Sam had graduated from grad school two years before and had celebrated by getting married to his longtime girlfriend Jessica Moore. About three months after returning from the honeymoon, Jessica and Sam had announced that they were going go have a baby. The day that Sam received his JD didn't even compare to how proud Dean was of him the day he became a father.

After their mother had died when Sam was baby, John Winchester had become distant. Right before the wedding, Sam had expressed his worry of becoming the kind of father John had been. 

"Oh come on, Sammy! It doesn't matter that we didn't have a father. You going to be a great dad!" 

"You didn't have a father." Sam said quietly. 

"What?" Dean asked, confused.

"I said you didn't have a father. I did."

"Who? Bobby?" Dean asked, still confused. 

"No you stupid jerk, you!" 

Dean hadn't been able to respond so Sam had hugged him instead. And now Sam really was a father and Dean was an uncle. He really wanted to see that baby. 

He hoped, chuckling to himself, that she grew up to look like Jess and not Sam.He imagined a feminine Sammy, stumbling around, bumping her head into door frames because she was so tall and towering over all of her perspective boyfriends. No no, it would be much better if she was pretty and petite like Jessica. 

He would see soon though, the hospital was only about a 15 minute drive (at Dean's driving speed, meaning not driving the speed limit) from Singer Auto, where he'd got off at 6:30 when he had gotten Sam's call. 

He was so caught up in thinking about the baby and Sammy that he didn't notice the biker on the shoulder of the highway. Thankfully he was going around a turn, so he had slowed up just a bit, when he 'passed' the rider. As he went by (far to close, Cas noticed as soon as he could see the hood in his peripheral vision), the impala's side mirror clipped the handlebars of the bike. Dean probably wouldn't have even noticed if he hadn't happened to look in his rear view mirror and see the bike slide out from under the biker who was launched forward, landing with a disturbing crunch on his right side, shoulder and arm. 

"Holy fucking shit!" Dean yelled and slammed on his brakes. "Jesus Jesus Jesus fuck," Dean chanted as he hurled himself out of the car and sprinted over to man laying in the road. 

At first Dean thought that the man must be unconscious because he wasn't moving, but, once Dean got to him, he moaned and turned over on his back, breathing shallowly. 

"Holy Holy Holy," Dean was still chanting under his breath. "Are you okay?" he realized it was a stupid question as soon as it left his mouth. Fortunately the man didn't, or was just pretending not to hear him. "Okay, okay. I'll take you to the hospital." 

The man caught his breath and looked at Dean with the most contempt Dean had ever seen on a face. That wasn't what Dean noticed about him of course. He was shocked, suddenly, buy the electric blue color of the man's eyes. Piercingly blue and deep. Dean had the feeling that he could stare into those eyes for hours and still not know exactly what shade of blue they were. 

Really? Dean thought. You're going to have romantic thoughts about the guy you just hit?

"I'm fine," the man was saying. 

"What?" Dean said. "Your arm's broken and you should probably get your ribs checked out." 

"What are you? A fucking doctor?" 

"No I just- listen you're obviously hurt and I'm going to the hospital anyway."   
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Cas thought his entire right side might explode. There was this throbbing throughout his torso and he couldn't feel his fingers so he was pretty sure that the asshole that hit him was right: his arm was broken. But still, he wasn't going to accept help from this douchebag, even if he did have the most beautiful green eyes Cas had ever see and did seem genuinely sorry and concerned about him.

"What is so important that you couldn't fucking move over a fucking inch? You... You assbutt!" Cas said, surprising that he was more angry than wounded. 

"I'm so sorry. Really. My niece was just born and I was hurrying to the hospital to meet her and I wasn't looking. It's all my fault! I so sorry, please let me help you!" 

He was almost crying, which moved Cas because he didn't look like the type of guy to cry very easily. It was a legitimate excuse, Cas thought, and at least he had stopped. 

"Okay," Cas said. "My name's Castiel."

"Holy shit are you serious?" Cas thought for a moment that maybe this man was more in shock than he was. "I mean," Dean recovered, "I'm Dean." 

Cas found himself chuckling, "You can call me Cas, if you'd like." 

"Yeah okay, sorry about that."

Cas wasn't sure whether Dean was apologizing for laughing at Cas's name or for the entire situation. Dean grabbed Cas's left arm and wrapped it around his shoulders before pulled Cas up to a standing position and helping him hobble to the car. 

"You're quite good at this," Cas said, the throbbing in his side had calmed down just a little and he was beginning to hope that his wrist had just been sprained and nothing was broken. 

"Back in high school," Dean began anecdotally, "my buddies and I would get in fights all the time, not with each other obviously, with other people, and then we'd have to help each other home and make sure our moms didn't see. Of course my house was always ground zero because I didn't have a mom to freak out about it." Dean opened the passenger door and helped Cas slide inside. 

"Where was your mom?" If Castiel hadn't just been hit by a car, he probably would have realized that this was an out of bounds question, but he had just been hit so he didn't. 

Dean said into the driver's seat and started to drive, "she died when I was little. My dad traveled a bunch for work so the only person I had to hide the blood from was my little brother.He started to figure it out what was happening and started worrying. That's when I started working more, to make a good example you know?and it worked. He's a big fancy lawyer now and he's married and he just had a kid." 

Cas felt that he might have underestimated this man. He sounded nice, he sounded responsible. "that's great. You must be proud." 

"I would be if I didn't go around trying to kill innocents." 

Cas found himself laughing again, "you didn't almost kill me, I'm fine. Just sore. Seriously I don't even think my arm's broken." 

"Well I'm taking you to the hospital anyway, just in case." he sounded, to Cas, suspiciously like a parent. This made Cas smile again. "I'll go back for your bike too," Dean said. 

"What? Oh no don't worry about it. I don't want to ride it anyway. I want my car back." 

Dean asked what was up with Cas's car and he explained that it was in the shop. 

"Which shop?" Dean asked for, what seemed like to Cas, no apparent reason.

"Singer. It's in Apache road." 

"Yeah I know I work there. What's your car?" 

"you work there? A green Honda Civic." 

"oh yeah," Dean read off the license plate by memory. 

"Yeah that's it!" Cas said. 

"that's so weird. I literally just finished it before leaving," Dean look over at Cas. He had to force himself to look away from those memorizing eyes and pink lips and the hair sticking out in all directions from the wind and the fall. Cas may or may not have noticed. 

They arrived the hospital. Dean drove to the emergency entrance even though cas protested. "You need to go see your family! I'm fine!" he said as Dean helped out of the car. 

"they'll still be there," Dean said easily, swinging Cas's arm around his shoulders again.

"so will I," Cas mumbled as they reached the building. He didn't think Dean heard him, and actually he didn't want him to. He kind-of liked not being by himself. 

After getting the paperwork and finding a seat, Cas insisted that Dean leave him to go see his brother. Dean was extremely reluctant and made Cas promise not to leave until he'd seen Dean again and he gave cas his phone number so that cas could call him if he got out of the emergency room before Dean returned.   
It turned out to be sprained, nothing broken. He told them that he had fallen and a passing driver had given him ride because he didn't want his insurance to go after Dean because he really believed that it was just an accident. He was out of the emergency room an hour later and headed upstairs to the maternity ward without calling Dean, he did look up his number in his phone while he was walking. Winchester, yes that sounded familiar. He kind of remembered a gruff old man and the car shop saying to him "oh yeah I'll have Winchester do it." 

He got to the maternity ward and asked the nurse where the Winchester's room was, assuming that Dean's younger brother would have the same last name as Dean.

"Are you family?" 

He assumed visiting hours were over so he gave a nonchalant "mmhmm." 

She gave him the room number and he knocked quietly in the door before opening it. A pretty, but obviously exhausted blonde girl was asleep in the bed, a man was sitting in a chair next to her angled awkwardly so that his head rested next to hers on the pillow. He was asleep as well. 

Dean's eyes brightened when he saw Cas. He was sitting in a chair up against the wall cradling a tiny pink bundle. He stood up and followed Cas out into the hall before whispering, "You okay?" 

"Yup, just a sprained wrist and a lot of bruising." 

"Do I need to sign anything?" Dean asked. Cas knew somehow that he was asking not because he didn't want to but because he was trying to help. 

"No I told them I fell." 

"You didn't have to do that!" Dean protested quietly. 

"It doesn't matter," Cas said peering at the sleeping baby in Dean's arms. "How is this one doing?"

"Do you want to hold her?" 

Cas hesitated. 

Dean assumed it was because that was more intimate someone he had just met and said, "I'm sorry, I just feel like I know you or something." 

"No I understand," Cas said. "I would love to hold her, if that's alright." 

Dean smiled happy and transferred the baby over to Cas's arms. 

"What's her name?" 

"Deanna." 

"After you!" 

Dean smiled again, "uh huh. Well after our grandmother too. I'm named after her. That's Sammy for you." 

"Hello Deanna." 

The nurses came and got 'Little Dee' (as Dean had started to call her) a little while later. Dean drove Cas down to Singer Auto and unlocked everything so that Cas could take his car home. They stood facing each other leaning against their respective cars before getting in driving away. 

"Do you want to do dinner?" Castiel asked suddenly. 

"Like now or you mean later?" 

"Both I suppose," Cas said smiling, "you do owe me a little bit for risking my life."

"You're never going to let me forget this are you?" 

"I'm sure I'll be reminding you when we're seventy." 

Dean face changed and Cas realized what he'd just said. He blushed deeply before Dean said quietly, "I think I might like that." 

"Me too." 

Dean stepped forward, pressing Cas up against his car, kissing him deeply. They broken apart and Cas looked Dean in the eyes. 

"Did you... Did you call me an assbutt earlier?" Dean asked, chuckling. 

"Shut up, I was in pain!" Cas protested. 

Dean just laughed. 

 

Two weeks later Dean would introduce Sam and Jess to Cas. Jess would attempt to introduce Deanna to Cas but he would say "oh yes I've already met Little Dee. She's the reason Dean hit me. She's the reason we met."

 

She would be the flower girl at their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more about Deanna growing up. Idk we'll see! 
> 
> This actually happened to my grandfather once except the guy didn't stop to help him. Please be cautious of bikers when you're driving. Also, bike! Don't give up on it! It's good for the environment and people will be better around people biking when it's commonplace.


End file.
